


The Taste of Toothpaste

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Summary: 短篇隨筆
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	The Taste of Toothpaste

「Anna，我洗好換妳囉，牙膏剛好用完了，記得開新的使用。」  
Elsa帶著溫暖的水氣對著伏案努力趕報告的Anna交代著。  
「我快完成了，現在只剩收尾了，可以幫我把新牙膏放在洗手臺上嗎？」  
Anna頭也不抬的敲打著鍵盤。  
「已經準備好了，妳打完就快去洗澡、早點休息吧。」Elsa坐上床沿，隨手翻開書籤的位置。  
「好喔，謝啦。」

「怎麼想到換牌子？」Anna邊擦著頭髮、邊蹭上床。  
「覺得介紹寫的不錯，而且是雪絨草，想到那首奧地利歌謠就忍不住買了。」Elsa放下書本，從床邊的櫃子拿出吹風機，吹起Anna那頭紅髮。  
Anna閉上了眼睛享受著Elsa的服務，在Elsa溫柔的撫弄之下，因為報告而疲憊的腦袋彷彿被施了魔法開始放空起來。  
「好了，吹乾了。妳還醒著嗎？」Elsa關上吹風機，順了順有點毛燥的紅髮、拍了拍紅腦袋。  
「嗯......妳說什麼......？」Anna半睜眼睛，囁嚅著想站起身。  
「我想問妳，新牙膏的味道還好嗎？畢竟我也沒看過真的雪絨草，不知道花香會不會太獨特。」Elsa引導Anna在床上躺好、幫她蓋好被子，把吹風機收妥後，自己也坐回床上。  
「嗯......薄荷的味道沒有很強烈，反而有股淡淡的甜味，早上用可能不夠提神，但是睡前用感覺還滿好的。」Anna兩眼的眼皮已經忍不住抱在一起了。  
「喔？是嗎？我來試試。」  
「嗯...？妳不是已經...唔！？」  
Elsa沒讓Anna把話說完就用唇堵上她的嘴，而且還趁機將舌頭探進去嘗了嘗。「的確有股甜甜的味道，挺不錯的。」  
「Elsa！」受到驚嚇的Anna睜大雙眼、微微喘氣的抗議道。  
「嗯？我認同妳的意見啊，真的甜甜的啊。」Elsa露出俏皮的笑容，躺回自己的位置。  
Anna翻身壓上Elsa抱怨：「妳把我的睡意都嚇跑了，明天還要上台報告，如果我因為睡眠不足出錯，妳要怎麼負責啊？」  
「妳今天為了趕報告在家關了一整天，我相信妳的小腦袋已經很疲累了。」Elsa的右手撫上Anna的左頰疼惜的摸了摸。「但是體能上好像還精力充足的樣子。」Elsa的左手勾上Anna微熱的頸項。「不如我犧牲睡眠時間，幫妳消耗消耗體力，讓妳今晚變身成睡美人如何？」Elsa抬起下巴露出誠懇但是太過嫵媚的微笑。  
Anna相信她在Elsa眼中讀到「計畫通」這幾個邪惡的小字，但是她心甘情願地臣服了。  
「As your wish, your majesty.」


End file.
